Invenio Veritas
by KaidaPoi
Summary: A child whose birth is shrouded in mystery, two people not meant to exist, and a pair of lovers, brought together after years of separation. Charged with two simple words by an old friend: Invenio Veritas.


**Invenio Veritas**

Transcribed by T ' P o i

Choppily cut silver strands framed a round, childish face, reaching the chin and stopping. The equally choppy bangs almost completely hid crystal blue eyes that shone with an innocence born of naiveté and the way she was raised. Yes, she. Though her frame was lean and lanky, with sun-drenched skin obviously used to the weather of beach life, she had enough curve in the chest and hips to show she was a girl of at least 13 or 14. She wore a simple black tank top, a pair of jeans that had been cut off at the knees, a pair of simple yellow flip-flops, and a single black glove on her left hand. Her father had said it once belonged to his best friend. The look in his eyes told her different however. She knew that spark, even with her naiveté. He had been in love with the other man…But no one knew where he was, though. Not even the King that her father often talked with every few months. The girl sighed and flopped backwards, onto the wet sand near the Paopu tree. For some reason, she always felt safe here, like nothing could ever happen to her. Nearby, not far from the reach of her left arm, was a simple wooden sword. It was kind of old and battered, but the girl treasured it. Her father had used it as a kid, and it had somehow survived all sorts of abuse. And now it was hers. Her own little piece of the child her father had once been….

"Roxie!" The girl immediately sat up, eyes turning to the shore below her. Waving at her, usual grin on his tanned face, was her father. Ignoring the wet sand stuck to her back and hair, she picked up the wooden sword and ran across the bridge and down to the man.

"Daddy!" The girl collided into him, and would have sent the two toppling if her father had been any other man. But no. He was Sora, the one who had saved the worlds twice and yet was unknown to so many of those he saved…The brunette chuckled.

"Geez, Roxie. Give a guy a chance to brace himself." Roxie just smiled up at him, her eyes mirroring his own in color, though not in age and experience.

"But that'd be no fun, Daddy! Come on! Aunt Kairi's hosting another party! And where there's party, there Selphie's sweets!" The two laughed as they made their way to the dock, sometimes one running ahead of the other and cheering the one who lagged behind on.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe she found a body."

"You are the one who underestimated her determination."

"She's thrown off the foundation of everything we know! We are but manifestations! We are not meant to have bodies!"

"It's taken you fourteen years to realize she did this." Misty blue eyes turned to meet misty emerald. "My sister gained a body fourteen years ago. One day, I intend to follow her."

"How dare you…You two are abominable! Ever since you manifested, you have caused nothing but trouble for us!" The owner of the misty emerald eyes smirked, mist-like chestnut hair falling to either side of his translucent face.

"We have done nothing but point out your follies and foibles. We may be manifestations…but look at those who created us. Both men were strong and determined and stubborn. We just inherited those qualities. And if she represents Dawn in a way, then she was bound to find a way to live." The owner of the misty blue eyes bit her thumbnail, long, mist-like blond hair falling over her misty shoulders.

"Damn it…"

"You know we'll be needed soon. And I say we…because in a way you're our half-sister, Asha." Blue met emerald once more and nods were exchanged.

"I'll get you back one day, Adoni. Now let's go search, before the elders realize our plans." Adoni laughed.

"If they're anything like you, it'll take them even longer to figure out what we've done than it took you to figure out about Roxie!"

"HEY!"

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** Yes...I know...short. But it's as far as I could take it without getting into the actual story. Now...for the legal stuff...-clears throat-

**DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts does not belong to T ' P o i. The only characters that have appeared in the story so far that belong to T ' P o i are Roxie, Adoni, and Asha. The storyline of this fanfiction belongs to T ' P o i...and if you use it without her permission, she will smite you profusely, with great vigor.

Now! Back to the author's note! So...uh...That's all. Please R&R!


End file.
